


Suck It Up

by stharridan



Series: Older, Not Dead [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Shunsui can actually get used to Kenpachi coming in between him and Jushiro. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #5 – Share

Shunsui doesn't like sharing. Anybody who knows him, even mere acquaintances, can tell that he's not one for sharing. Clearly seen through his reluctance to give away sake, preferring to keep those many bottles close to his chest, Shunsui can be the rather selfish one if provoked.

To say that Jushiro is akin to alcohol would be rather out of the place, but Shunsui can't help but feel this way towards his age-old friend. They've been together for so long, and only the gods know just when those foreign sentiments had started to rise between them. Shunsui can be very possessive if he wants to be, and though he's trying to work on it, he still can't help but drawl out twisted insults at those who dare linger their gaze on his friend, regardless of gender.

But when a certain captain enters their lives, penetrating their tight little circle, Shunsui finds himself at a crossroads. He doesn't know what to do: deny him and in turn deny Jushiro's growing affections for the man, or just accept him and watch as he takes Jushiro away?

He doesn't mention this to Jushiro, of course, doesn't want him to fret over his own personal crisis. Sharing is just not what he does best, and having Kenpachi there, seeing Jushiro torn apart between himself and that other man is just unbearable.

Shunsui knows that he has to get used to the fact that Jushiro's found another one, with his own affections towards him still intact. He has to remind himself every time that, whenever Jushiro brings the man home, he has to get used to it. For Jushiro, his friend's sake, he has to keep his mouth shut.

But when Kenpachi confronts him one day, when he demands the reason why Jushiro's suddenly so upset, Shunsui freezes in place, capable only to stare at the man in bewilderment. "The fuck's wrong with ye, Kyoraku?" he hisses, grasping a fistful of his uniform. "I'm gonna be hitchin' a ride with the both of ye, so ye better get used to it. Be a man an' suck it up."

A blink, and Shunsui reaches out to run two fingers over Kenpachi's bottom lip, catching the man by surprise. And then Kenpachi was on him, his mouth crushing his own, sharp teeth grazing his lips. Shunsui's hands caress his neck, chest, an amused yet baffled smile gracing his features.

Maybe he could get used to it after all.


End file.
